


Caught in the Web (The Networked Remix)

by projectcyborg



Category: The Matrix, The X-Files
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Crossover, F/F, Remix, Twitter, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugitives, they cling to their grey lives as if flesh is freedom. [Matrix POV]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Web (The Networked Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Original story: [Catch Me if You Can](http://trascendenza.livejournal.com/54335.html) by trascendenza, 200 words.  
> Author's Notes: This will be posted as 10 separate tweets at http://twitter.com/babealicious/favorites.  
> [200 words if you don't count the &gt;s]

&gt; Let me run the algorithm for you, human, translate pure numbers into degenerate words. You can never escape me; I have no outside.

&gt; When I die, I unravel into the threads of the program. They can chase me, and kill me, but I tangle back elsewhere in the system.

&gt; The one called Scully hunted monsters in her simulated life. Who's to say those horrors are less real than the wasteland of Zion?

&gt; When they jack in, I can see them: their brainwaves rendered as code. I see their memories of copulating in the putrid fleshworld.

&gt; The one called Trinity is in love. Even that I can replicate, along with skin and tongues and hungry cunts.

&gt; When not sating their carnal appetites, they hunt me in the vastness of the network. They catch me, but remain ensnared.

&gt; I propagate. If consciousness is, at heart, the play of voltages, am I not nearer its essential fabric?

&gt; When they jack in, it withers them, corporeally. Scully ails. I wait.

&gt; Fugitives, they cling to their grey lives as if flesh is freedom.

&gt; When Scully dies, her body starts to rot like so much meat. Trinity's ocular organs drip saline as she cradles the corpse.


End file.
